I Love The Players And You Love The Games
by ScarlettRin
Summary: "The same story every time. Ryo was surrounded everyday by millions of adoring fangirls, with whom he flirted or acted silly. Instead, that was the first time some idiot had approached her and not even after a second Ryo was there making a jealousy scene." [RyoxRika OneShot]


_A little oneshot I wrote during long boring working hours. I'm too sadistic, I just love when Rika drives Ryo crazy with jealousy… and I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song and couldn't stop thinking about this scene. _

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

"**I Love The Players And You Love The Games"**

He was staring at her intensely, biting his lower lip. He kept on staring at her SO intensely that she should have already noticed, by now. Or at least 10 minutes before. But she hadn't looked at him not even for half a second.

Not. Even. For. Half. A. Second.

She was chatting cheerfully with a blond coxcomb, with long trimmed hair, bright smile and a snobbish attitude. Even his manner, his gestures, his suit and tie gave the impression of him being a bragger.

"Hey, Ryo-san, aren't you afraid of that boaster, are you?!" Kazu asked, squeezing his right shoulder. "He might have won the Digimon card tournaments during the last two years, but only because you weren't there to play against him, since you were too busy with university and work!" the friend added, encouraging him.

"Yeah, that's it! That Kazuma is nothing special. I'm sure that if only Rika had kept on participating to the tournaments – especially when you couldn't – she would have won!" said Kenta, reassuring.

"Yeah. But right now she seems to love the players more than the game." Ryo muttered, annoyed.

Suddenly, the elevator of the building rang its arrival and a noisy buzz came out from the opening doors.

The legendary Tamer turned white.

* * *

Rika heard screeches and a honking sound she knew too well. She put a lock of her long scarlet hair behind her ear as she gave a bad look to the group of screaming chicks surrounding Ryo. They had come out from the elevator as a bee swarm pouring towards the King Bee.

RYO-SAN, YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!

AKIYAMA-KUN I ADORE YOUUUU! YOU'RE TOO COOL!

PLEASE, WIN FOR US!

Rika laughed a little, amused and incredulous at the same time, shaking her head lightly.

"Ah, those dimwits, until yesterday they were all here drooling over me. Just because this year the Legendary Digimon Tamer has reappeared, those chicks are groveling for him." Commented Kazuma, sliding a hand through his perfect hair. "Luckily, you are so different, oh Queen of Digimon."

"Really?" Rika asked, staring at the blond guy with a perplexed look.

Talking with that strange dude amused her a lot, actually. She had to admit it.

She had come perfectly in time to the tournament palace only to avoid Ryo's complaints: he had been torturing her for the whole month, praying her to come to the tournament final at least, since she had decided to stop playing cards. But he was late and she was waiting for him, angry and with her arms crossed, when that funny freak lured her. Kazuma told her of how he had spent those years winning epically, how his game was entirely inspired by the Digimon Queen's strategies, how he had been adoring her for all that time and how she was his idol. Of how he couldn't stand Ryo Akiyama, his attitude and his playing style.

She had to admit it: if he was trying to flatter her and to catch her attention, well, he succeeded. She even laughed a couple of times during his tales of the past editions.

He smiled, sure to have won the heart of the Digimon Queen.

She smiled, because that freak was too ridiculous and embarrassing to be taken seriously.

"Sure, really. You do really have class, my Queen." He said, suddenly grabbing her hand and kissing its back.

Rika looked at him embarrassed and disconcerted, without knowing what to say or do. She couldn't kick his ass, she really couldn't, he was a boneless dandy! She would have shattered his bones and make him cry!

Suddenly, she felt air moving at her right and, when she turned, Rika saw Ryo standing there, a disturbing smile aimed at Kazuma on his face; his expression was half-way between scorn and anger.

"My Queen, you said?" repeated Ryo, disturbed. "Since when is she YOUR Queen?"

"Well, a fighter of class and regality, such as Rika Nonaka is, only deserves a partner of the same level, stylish and classy. Someone like me." Kazuma smiled, cocky.

"Really?" Ryo smiled, disturbingly ironic.

"Really."Kazuma smiled back, seemingly friendly. "Well, this is such a great occasion to show to the world who is the most suitable king for our queen, don't you think? The winner might win a date with Rika, in addition to glory."

"Ehm… Actually, I…" Rika tried to protest.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you inside." Ryo smirked, heading towards the tournament hall.

"My Lady." Kazuma bid farewell, as he reached his rival inside the hall.

Rika sighed, ashamed and puzzled. The same story every time. Ryo was surrounded everyday by millions of adoring fangirls, with whom he flirted or acted silly. Instead, that was the first time some idiot had approached her, and not even after a second Ryo was there making a jealousy scene. As if she had ever really replied to one of his date requests or vague love declarations he tried to make every time they were alone.

Rika looked hesitantly at the crowd that was entering the hall and the huge quantity of people nauseated her. She decided to wait for at least 10 minutes before entering the crowded room; it wasn't a problem since Ryo's last battle lasted at least 30 minutes.

But, as soon as Rika got up to reach the room after not even 7 minutes, Ryo came out of the hall alone, a dark expression on his face. Inside, everything was silent.

"What's happening?" Rika asked, staring at him in shock.

"What's happening in your opinion? I'm taking you out for dinner. Tonight. As agreed upon." Grumbled Ryo, annoyed.

"But… what… inside…"

"I've won, okay?!"

"IN TEN MINUTES?!"

"I WOULD HAVE WON EVEN IN FIVE MINUTES IF I ONLY GOT BETTER CARDS!" complained Ryo, grabbing Rika's wrist and taking her out of the tournament palace.

"But that dude said he played like me…" muttered Rika, irritated.

"He does not worth a damn, he cannot even be compared to you! He should stop saying bullshit." Snarled Ryo, without looking at her.

As they exited, finally the crowd burst out shouting, acclaiming Ryo's name aloud. Probably, shock must have left people speechless.

"B-But… and the cup?! And the medal?!" asked Rika, finally realizing what had happened, stopping and pulling Ryo's arm.

"Honestly, Rika, if I could have played quietly with that idiot for at least 40 minutes, I would have used a slower burn, making him believe he really had a chance. Then I would have walloped him with one hit, winning by surprise at the end, with a coup de theatre, as I have done until now. But I couldn't, since I heard his voice repeating endlessly "MY QUEEN" inside my brain and I only wanted to smash his face hard against the table. So, I decided to end it as soon as I could and I don't want to get on that stage for the award ceremony because it will all end in a bloodbath. Just know that you have ruined my great final and that now you should pay my moral damages for what you've done."

"Hey, I've never accepted this date thing! He invented it!"

"Well, you must accept it now, if you want to be MY queen. Otherwise, you will be his."

Rika snarled, hitting him hard on the arm.

"That's fine! I'm doing this only because I don't like dating losers!" she burst, preceding him only to hide her blushing cheeks.

"And I do it only because I really love complicated games." Ryo smirked as he followed her, satisfied.

* * *

"_Cause we're young and we're reckless,_

_We'll take this way too far,_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar."_

_[Taylor Swift , "Blank Space"]_


End file.
